


Beer Talking

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [438]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Drabble, Drunkenness, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), alcohol consumption, references to sex practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/05/20: "chain, problem, strap"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [438]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Beer Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/05/20: "chain, problem, strap"

Inebriated Scott repeated, possibly for the hundredth occasion, the story of his bisexual awakening after a girlfriend introduced him to strap-on sex.

“Yeah? Well, Der’k ‘n’ I only get off wid whips ‘n’ chains,” Stiles declared, vaguely disappointed Scott’s reaction was just a confused stare before falling over unconscious.

“Der’k, d’you haf a promblom comin’ to get me cus I yam drunk,” Stiles garbled into his phone.

Derek did not have a problem.

“Gone sex you up _sooo_ good,” Stiles promised while carried from the Camaro to their bed.

“Mmmm. Oh _.Yeah_ ,” Derek faux-moaned, kissing his already sleeping boyfriend goodnight.


End file.
